Miku Insanity
by yayforpie
Summary: What happens when Hatsune Miku and her friends decide to live together? Insanity ensues. Watch as Miku and her friends go on wild adventures, and stop Akita Neru with her random plots of evil! Humor and adventure is ensured. Get ready for a wild ride! Rated T. K-readers, feel free to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Insanity

By: yayforpie

Inspired by: Sonic Insanity by Mecha Scorpion

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this random story to my favorite Miku writers, but especially postquam est and sunshine98. Thanks guys, you really rock! Read and review, and don't flame, I'm not the best writer.

Chapter 1: Miku

(Miku POV)

Hi! I am Hatsune Miku, one of Japan's most famous singers. But what is special about me is that I'm not a real human. Sure, I have a human appearance and all, but I'm actually a robot called a "Vocaloid" programmed to sing. Don't let this make you hate me, because we Vocaloids have emotions like humans. It would be hard to tell that we aren't humans.

I live in a house with my friends Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Kaito. Kaito's creators never gave him a last name, so we just call him Kaito. Rin and Len are best friends, but they're not sure if they're related or not. My other friends are Teto Kasane and Meiko, who also doesn't have a last name.

We all have character items. Mine is a leek, which is this absolutely delicious vegetable. Rin's item is an orange, and Len's is a banana. Kaito's item is ice cream, which he is INSANE about. He can't go an hour without ice cream, even on the coldest days of the year. This is the story of how these three came about living with me.

*flashback, one year ago*

(Normal POV)

Hatsune Miku is in her home, looking bored. She has just finished singing one of her newest songs at the Crypton Singing and Art Center, and doesn't know what to do next. School is over for her, and she and her friends already know what career they were going to get. Maybe the fact that she and her friends spend most of the time singing for their fans gives you a hint? Miku ponders this when her door bursts open, and in walks Rin and Len Kagamine.

"What are you two doing here?" asks Miku.

"Since school is over for us, and we all know that we're getting the same job, all of us thought it over and decided to live with you!" says Len excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Miku exclaims. She knows that she has plenty of extra space in the home, and her dream was that she and her friends would live together some day, but she doesn't understand why she was never notified of this development.

"Also, Kaito said he would be here in a few minutes. He said he was having trouble with his freezer." Rin said.

'This will be awkward' thinks Miku. At school, since she and were as much of friends as she was with everyone else, everyone thought Miku liked Kaito.

'I definitely DO NOT have a crush on Kaito!' Miku remembered saying. Miku decides that it won't be too bad since none of her classmates were going to see her now. Then she hears Kaito's voice saying from outside, "A little help here?" Rin and Len rush to help while I gape at the HUGE freezer coming through her door. When Kaito comes through, he says "Hello Miku."

I just continue gaping at the freezer's size. What kind of a person had a freezer like this? As if Kaito had read her mind, he explained "My ice cream freezer."

"Oh…" says Miku. How would she fit this into the kitchen?

Kaito says "No need to worry. I'll keep it in that room." He points to the room that he knows I never use that was next to the entrance.

Miku says "I suppose you'll have to sleep in that room too."

"Really?" Kaito exclaims excitedly. "My mother never allows me to sleep anywhere NEAR the freezer." Miku can see why.

"Anyway, anyone up for some ice cream?" he says, holding up some ice cream sandwiches.

"Isn't it January Kaito?" Len asks. "It's way too cold to eat ice cream right now… you could catch a cold!"

"Nonsense. I never catch colds!" says Kaito. "Nobody wants any? I guess I'll eat them all." Kaito proceeds to start eating all four ice creams he was holding up.

"Um… that sounds unhealthy…" says Rin. "Anyway, where are we going to sleep?"

"I've explained where Kaito is sleeping, and Rin and Len can sleep in my guest room, and we'll make it your permanent room. Miku looks at Rin and Len's luggage, and looks for Kaito's. "Kaito, do you have any luggage?" Miku asks.

"Nope, the ice cream and the freezer were my only luggage." says Kaito, looking up momentarily at Miku. Then he continues to consume his ice cream, finishing his last ice cream sandwich. He had consumed four ice creams in 1 minute and 4 seconds. He then pulls out a few popsicles.

"Kaito are you sure that much ice cream is heatlthy for you?" asks Miku with a frown.

"Ice cream is always healthy for me!" shouts Kaito loudly. He wakes up several birds in Africa with his loudness.

"Okaayyy…" says Miku, covering her ears. "Well I'm making leek soup tonight. Make sure you all eat!"

"Eeewww…" says Kaito.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" exclaims Miku angrily.

"I-I… I said leeks are delicious! I love leeks!" says Kaito nervously.

"Good. You will get extra leek soup today. No ice cream to gulp it down." says Miku.

Kaito groans softly. 'Oh how I hate leeks…' he thinks.

Rin and Len start feeling like they were ungrateful to all the great food they had in their life, and thought that now they were paying for it. They miss having fruits…

Miku, noticing the sullen looks, decides something. Alright, alright. Rin and Len, I'll go out and buy fruits for you. Kaito, I have a little leek ice cream in my freezer that you can have if you'd like."

Kaito exclaims in joy, Rin and Len give each other high fives.

"As for me, I think I'll make some vegetable juice for myself…"

Did you enjoy? Did you catch the song reference at the end? Good! This is my first Hatsune Miku story, and I hope you enjoy. Go check out Sonic Insanity by Mecha Scorpion if you enjoy Sonic, and please read and review. Thanks :D (appearences by Teto and Meiko in the next chapter.)

-yayforpie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miku POV

It's been about a week since my friends moved in, and they're all settled now. However, I get the strange feeling that I'm forgetting something. One day, I open my computer. I plan to use my Music Writer on there to compose something for fun, but first I open my e-mail. I see a message from Teto.

'From: Teto

To: Miku

Miku! MIKU! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

You've forgotten about concert practice! Your concert is tomorrow!

Get over here NOW!'

I facepalm. That's what I've forgotten. I run out the door, ignoring my friend's questions. I notice that Kaito has enough ice cream bars on the table to feed the hungry children in poorer areas. I run to the Crypton Music and Arts Center. There, Luka, Meiko, and Teto are waiting.

"Miku! Where have you been?!" asks Luka

"The concert is tomorrow!" exclaims Meiko

"I like bread!" Teto points out.

"Here are your songs, memorize them!" Luka says, handing me the packet.

"Why is everything crossed out except for the last song?" I ask.

"Never mind that! Just go home and start!" says Teto.

Next thing I know, I'm running home. It's a very cold day. I start thinking about the concert. There will be only Vocaloids in the audience. I really only have human concerts once a year. I run in. It's only been 5 minutes, and Kaito has already finished all the ice cream he had…

"Why did you run out so suddenly?" asks Rin.

"I have a concert tomorrow! I completely forgot!" I say.

"We thought you were already ready…" says Len.

"Mmf." Kaito is still eating the last bits of the sweet goodness.

I run to my room. Here are the songs:

'Kocchi Muite Baby

World Is Mine

Tell your World

PoPiPo'

I notice that everything but PoPiPo is crossed out… Teto said to ignore that… Oh well.

Next day Miku POV

Well, I'm at the concert. I've memorized everything (What do you expect? We're robots.) and I'm not nervous. In the audience, I see Luka, Teto, Meiko, Kaito (He somehow snuck a couple ice creams in), Rin, Len, and many other friends. I also see a certain rival of mine… Akita Neru. As usual, she's typing away on her phone, not paying attention. A little about her. She can barely spend 5 seconds looking away from her phone screen. She can hack straight from her phone, and she's pretty mean. Oh well. I won't let this dishearten me. The concert is about to start. I get a signal to walk onto stage. I hear loud clapping. The lights dim. I start singing.

I start singing Kocchi Muite Baby, but I hear muttering. An elder Vocaloid walks onto the stage. She whispers, "Why are you singing that? We crossed out the first three songs in your song list…" I whisper, "Teto, Meiko, and Luka told me to sing them…" She whispers, "No, you're only supposed to sing PoPiPo right now." With that, she walks back.

And so, I start singing PoPiPo. When I'm done, I walk off stage. What kind of a concert has only one song? Strange.

Neru POV

Hmm? Who's there? Can't you WAIT? Can't you see I'm busy uploading to Facebook? Oh alright. Whatever. I'll introduce myself… I'm Akita Neru. I love my phone, and hacking. My classmates wonder why I had straight A's in school. *cough* Hacks *cough*. Apparently I could get any job I want right now due to my grades, but nobody hires people with my personality. Idiots. Well, I get my money off of the internet from Youtube Monetization. I get a LOT of money from there. I'm sitting in the audience for that idiot Miku's concert. I don't WANT to come, but you never know when an embarrassing moment can come up that I can record for Youtube. Right now, I'm texting one of my friends. The lights start to dim, but I don't care.

The light from my phone is showing on the ceiling. Miku starts to sing, but then she gets stopped. Strange? Meh. I had my phone on auto-record, so I had that mess-up recorded. Perfect. I can upload it as "Miku Messup" and get a bazillion views. My work here is done, so I push out of the crowd rudely and start the upload process.

The Next Day Neru POV

WHAT?! MY VIDEO GOT DELETED? Apparently I had copyrighted music in it. That is true, but still… How?!

Normal POV

And so, Miku has unknowingly stopped Neru's plot to embarrass her. Meanwhile, at Neru's home.

Back to Neru's POV

So, I'm texting away, and suddenly I get a text from Meiko saying to meet at the Crypton Music and Arts Center tomorrow at noon for a song. That's weird. I've only had 2 songs in my life. One was when I was eight years old, and one when I was fourteen. Apparently this was a three person song. So I started to wonder, who were the other two people? What would I be singing? Should I even show up? I could have better things to do. I decide to hack the Crypton database to find out about my song and the other two people. I'm not going to say how I hack, because then you'll probably hack me! Once I was in the system, I looked at the song, and who the other two people would be. I stared for 10 seconds, and then I gasped and collapsed onto my bed. Oh no…

A/N: So, who do you think Neru will be singing with? And what song? Here's a hint…

Have your friends ever called you "baka"?

First person to guess the song and other people singing will get a digital cookie :D

Also, read and review. I appreciate a nice review, and maybe you could follow this story? Also, please don't flame. If you have something bad to say about this story or Vocaloids, keep it to yourself. Wel that's it. Bye!~

-yayforpie


	3. Chapter 3: Kaito has a cold?

Miku Insanity Chapter 3

Kaito catches a cold?!

So yeah, here's the next chapter. A word to my reviewers :3

nekopyon: I'm glad you liked it :D

I Am Natalia: Thanks for the encouragement. I've decided that everyone who guessed gets a cookie anyway. Here's a cookie (::)

l : Thanks! Here's a cookie for guessing (::)

PaperBox9: Cookie! (::) I love that song too :D

Guest: Thanks for the advice and answer! Here's TWO cookies :P (::) (::) I'll be lucky to remember the advice though :P

Also, I'll have my update schedule at the end of the chapter. (It's kinda NOT a schedule. You'll see at the end.) (Also, I've decided not to write about Triple Baka this time, because writing a story for a song is kinda uninspirational to me(This was the reason for me putting of writing :P). Sorry, maybe in a few chapters… but I promise this chapter will be just as good :D)

AND NOW THE CHAPTER.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, but I have offered Crypton all my money for just Teto :3)

Miku POV

Another great day of crazy. I walk over to my computer only to see it occupied by Len.

"What are you playing Len?" I ask.

"Minecraft." Len replies. (A\N *Minecraft fans explode*)

"Looks boring Len. Why don't you make a song in Vocaloid instead?"

"'Cause I'm playing Minecraft sis."

"I'm not your sis, Len!" I retort.

"On the internet, people call each other bro. So I'm calling you sis." Says Len.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay… I think the internet is affecting your brain. Soon you'll turn into Neru or something…" Miku says.

"How dare you!" says Neru, appearing on Len's screen.

Miku looks surprised, but Len is transfixed by the game. He only says, "Neru, can you move your head? I'm trying to win the Survival Games."

"No, I will not." All of a sudden, a player called 'Neruinternetess123" joined Len's game, and killed him, making him lose the Survival Games.

"What just happened?" asks Miku as she watches Len bang his head on the wall. The door exploded for some reason, and in walked Kaito, sneezing.

"Kaito, are you sick?" asks Rin.

Paying no attention to anyone, Miku shouts "KAITO FINALLY CAUGHT A COLD?! AHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA COUGH COUGH AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAOIHDALIUFHGUFALNVNDFKJWHROI EHLKJDSNFKDSNFKJFLAJFIAFJOIAFASFDAEWrFAFIOJHFDAJNV NMANDA-ASDF-MOVIE-IAOHFOIWEHRISHFDKAFHLKJAHFKJHKAN RMSANFMANFRKWHROIAFOIAFSU-321BlueStar-AOIUROIWARHK JSAFKHWEO48742&(&$(*&WOaowurIJFOISAJFOwooooooooooo!"

"Um, Miku, I don't have a cold." Then Kaito sneezed. A portal to BagelLand replaced the floor randomly and sent everyone to BagelLand.

90000000000 minutes later…

"That was a nice 1711 centuries we spent in BagelLand." remarked Rin.

Kaito sneezed, and Nintendo of Antarctica exploded.

Then the author appeared.

"STOP SNEEZING KAITO. YOU'RE RUINING TIME AND SPACE." Then the author flew away in a Capcom-certified PieMobile.

"This chapter is really strange and weird. I think we should all just play some Minecraft." says Len.

And they all played Minecraft.

Sorry guys, I was really uninspired. This is only 500 words ._.

But at least I updated eheh

Review please :D


End file.
